


Better Than Brunch

by mormorando (shine)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shine/pseuds/mormorando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking Junsu up is an art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Brunch

Jaejoong can count on one hand the number of times Junsu oversleeps per year, so when Yoochun comes to him one morning with a Cheshire-like grin on his face, that's all he needs to know to follow Yoochun back to the living room. Today he gets to wake a lazy Junsu, a special sort of luxury.

Junsu's bed is in the corner of the living room, tucked away from the kitchen and rest of the apartment. Sometimes Jaejoong gets the urge to tell Junsu he likes black too much, should consider adding a little more color to his wardrobe, but then they fly somewhere else and Junsu shows up in his Airport Apparel and effectively shuts up the nagging fashion police that reside in Jaejoong's head. Under the mountain of blankets, all Jaejoong can see of Junsu is a foot, hand, and a patch of severe bedhead poking out from the top.

As they close in, he and Yoochun separate at the foot of the bed and crawl onto it slowly, sandwiching Junsu in between when they lie down. Yoochun pulls the blankets off and they both bite down on snickers when Junsu frowns and shivers against them.

Before Junsu can curl in on himself to stay warm, Jaejoong drapes one arm over Junsu's chest as he leans in and noses at Junsu's cheek. "Junsu," he murmurs, stretching out Junsu's name. "Junsu, wake up. It's already past ten."

The sound Junsu makes in response is a half-whine, half-grumble, and his hands come up to push at them, not really caring whether he hits stomach or face. Yoochun grabs the wrist of the hand attacking him and holds it in place so he can kiss Junsu's palm.

"Please?" Jaejoong says, as he starts kissing along Junsu's jaw, each kiss slow and ending with a slightly wet smack, the tip of his tongue sneaking out to tease at Junsu's skin.

Junsu still has none of it and this time wiggles his entire body, a weak attempt to throw them off. There's a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth that gets deeper as Yoochun's lips press a trail higher and higher up his arm.

"Hyung," Yoochun says. His face is buried against the side of Junsu's neck and Jaejoong can see the way Junsu's face tightens ever so slightly each time Yoochun exhales. "I don't think this is working. We may need to employ more drastic measures."

Jaejoong tries not to laugh too loudly, nodding emphatically against Junsu's shoulder. "You may be right," he says, and slides his hand down Junsu's chest and stomach slowly before slipping it under Junsu's thin t-shirt. His fingertips press into Junsu's skin as they crawl back up, rucking Junsu's shirt higher in the process so that his entire stomach is exposed.

Though Jaejoong often teases Junsu about all the hair Junsu has on his stomach, it is actually one of his favorite things in the world. He knows he could spend hours just lying around and stroking Junsu's belly, reveling how warm and soft and so typically Junsu it is; unfortunately, Junsu would never indulge him so selflessly, so he takes what he can get in moments like this when Junsu's guard is down just enough for him to sneak past.

Jaejoong watches Yoochun's lips drift down and close on the dip of Junsu's collarbone, sucking softly at a spot where an eventual mark can be hidden easily by clothes. The frown is still there on Junsu's face, so Jaejoong helps out and starts dragging his nails across Junsu's stomach, light enough that it doesn't leave marks, but hard enough that it won't tickle. It doesn't take long before Junsu's body starts loosening between them, stretching out like a cat getting a tummy rub. But Jaejoong supposes that's exactly what's going on.

"That's it," Jaejoong says, keeping his hand moving in the same unhurried rhythm. He kisses Junsu's jaw again, from behind Junsu's ear to the tip of his chin, then up to Junsu's cheek before lingering at the corner of Junsu's mouth. It's not that if he kissed Junsu on the mouth, he'd be rejected; no, he just likes making Junsu give in to them, to see that Junsu wants them just as much when usually they have to work so hard just to get the tiniest bit of affection back. He knows it isn't because Junsu feels less, just that he likes to keep things private that ought to be private. Jaejoong can't fault him for that, nor does he want to.

But he and Yoochun are different. Touching is as important as talking, and every once in a while they need the reassurance. So when Junsu turns his head just enough for his lips to brush over Jaejoong's and Junsu's hand comes up to slide into Yoochun's hair, it's all the sign they need to stop holding back.

Jaejoong continues to rub Junsu's stomach but he pushes up on his other arm enough so that he can press Junsu's head into the pillow just by deepening the kiss, coaxing Junsu's lips open so his tongue can slip past and lick at the roof of Junsu's mouth, the inside of Junsu's cheeks, and Junsu's tongue too. He just barely registers the sound of Yoochun moaning softly under them, the hum of his voice echoed in the sigh Junsu breathes into Jaejoong's mouth.

One of the best things about Junsu is how predictable he is, so when Jaejoong's hand slows to a stop, he counts to five and breaks the kiss to grin when Junsu whines in disappointment. "Shh, this'll be better," he says, shifting back down and smiling at Yoochun when their eyes lock briefly. One of Yoochun's hands comes up and promptly disappears under Junsu's shirt where it's twisted up at his chest, but Junsu doesn't react in any way except to bite his lip, eyes still closed -- and they'll stay closed this entire time, he knows -- as if waiting for something. They both are, Jaejoong knows, waiting for him and the last thing he wants to do is fail to deliver.

Laying his head on Junsu's shoulder, Jaejoong moves his hand down to cup Junsu through his pajama pants, who was already half-hard from sleep. The tiny moan Junsu makes gets cut off by Yoochun's mouth, and another one when Yoochun teases Junsu's nipple is muffled as they kiss. Jaejoong watches openly as their mouths move together with a practiced and perfected ease, his hand still moving in tight circles over the growing bulge beneath his palm.

"This is all just for us, isn't it?" Jaejoong says, teasing but at the same time smitten with the idea that Junsu is theirs, even in the loosest sense. Sneaking his hand underneath the waistband, Jaejoong strokes Junsu's cock lazily, smiling in temporary satisfaction when he sees Junsu's toes curl into the blankets bunched at their feet. Even though this is one of the few times Junsu's actually vulnerable to influence, Jaejoong knows that they'll never get Junsu to say anything, which is fine because he likes Junsu's voice whether it's producing words or moans.

Junsu's head tilts back when Yoochun breaks their kiss and Jaejoong glances up to see that his lower lip is swollen, evidence of Yoochun's oral fixation. He can also see that Junsu's lip has a layer of sheen coating it, maybe from Junsu's own tongue licking at it, but probably from both him and Yoochun. Jaejoong is not interested in his ability to resist temptation right now, so he surges up and takes Yoochun's place, dragging out a long, almost pained moan from Junsu while he imagines licking up all the traces of Yoochun left behind.

Jaejoong's hand stops stroking just long enough to push Junsu's pants down to Junsu's thighs, his palm smoothing back up Junsu's hip as he pulls away to take in Junsu's expression, so open and relaxed and still theirs. Forcing his eyes down, he curls his fingers around Junsu's length again, biting his lip at the weight of Junsu in his palm and how good it feels.

"Yoochun," Jaejoong says, and Yoochun lifts his head from Junsu's chest where his mouth had been giving much attention to Junsu's nipple. "Yoochun, look at him."

Yoochun smiles, eyes focusing on Jaejoong's hand before he leans up to kiss Junsu's cheek and ear. "You're fucking gorgeous," Jaejoong hears him say quietly, and the subsequent shiver that runs through Junsu's body is immediate.

Jaejoong jerks Junsu off like he has all the time in the world, squeezing almost too tight on one upward stroke and making Junsu groan as he forces out a drop of precome that he swipes up with the tip of a finger. He brings the finger to Yoochun's mouth and moans when heat engulfs his finger up to the last knuckle, Yoochun's tongue swirling around the end.

"Fuck, you taste good too," Yoochun says, leaning in close to Junsu again and licking his lips, but not kissing Junsu. The way Junsu tenses lets them know he doesn't appreciate the teasing, but won't admit it. Jaejoong makes up for it by returning his hand to Junsu's cock and circling his now wet finger around the head, then rubbing at the slit.

Junsu arches up sharply but Yoochun just presses his chest down again. "Stay still," Yoochun says, keeping that hand splayed over Junsu's sternum while his other trails down to massage the inside of Junsu's thigh. When Jaejoong's hand slides lower to fondle Junsu's balls, his and Yoochun's fingers bump and he latches on, replacing his hand with Yoochun's so he can go back to fisting Junsu's cock.

Still very much affection hungry, Jaejoong nudges at Junsu's cheek with his nose until Junsu turns his face toward him, then kisses Junsu firmly, swallowing every noise Junsu makes. Junsu's hips start moving on their own and Jaejoong is more than happy to let Junsu thrust into his hand, chuckling against Junsu's mouth when his grip loosens and Junsu whines in protest.

"You're hogging the goods, hyung." Jaejoong lifts his head just a little and sees Yoochun biting and sucking at the curve of Junsu's shoulder.

"I am amenable to switching," Jaejoong says, licking at his already damp lips, and props himself up a little to give Yoochun room. Yoochun wastes no time, capturing Junsu's lips greedily and Jaejoong tightens his grip around Junsu's cock while he watches, swiping his thumb over the tip. He then teases the underside, dragging the edge of his nail across it lightly, and Junsu's hips jerk while his hands grab at Yoochun's hair.

It's always easy to recognize when Junsu is close. His breath quickens and the noises he makes become constant, an endless string of moans and gasps, face scrunched up like he's trying to make everything slow down. When he's still caught up in that fuzzy world between sleep and the living, he clings to the nearest body because he knows he can't keep control of himself. It's part of the reason why these rare occasions are Jaejoong's favorite when he knows how difficult it is to gain Junsu's trust.

Junsu's hands are now twisted in Yoochun's shirt and Jaejoong smiles, bending down to lay kisses all over Junsu's chest while his hand moves faster, aided by the precome he keeps gathering at the tip. He pauses to close his mouth around Junsu's nipple, tongue flicking against the already hard nub before he tugs lightly with his teeth. Junsu grunts, tilting his head back to swallow a gasp before sliding his arms around Yoochun's shoulders.

Jaejoong takes that as his cue to sit up, one hand continuing to work Junsu's cock while the other reaches behind Junsu's balls to press a finger to Junsu's hole, circling but never pushing in. With one more twist of Jaejoong's hand, Junsu's body tenses and he goes quiet for a stretched second. It's all the time Jaejoong needs to bend down and close his mouth over Junsu's cock before Junsu starts coming, long spurts that hit the back of his throat. Jaejoong swallows the best he can but some escapes out the corner of his mouth. Above, he can hear Junsu breathing harshly through his nose, and feels Junsu shake slightly under his hands.

After Jaejoong's sure he's sucked Junsu dry, he pulls off and moves up again to where Junsu has his face buried in Yoochun's neck. He lies on his side and cards his hand through Junsu's hair and Yoochun's, smiling knowingly when Yoochun eyes his chin. When the last bit of tension leaves Junsu and he falls back on the bed again, Yoochun is on Jaejoong immediately, licking a wide stripe over his jaw to lap up the bit of Junsu's come left behind.

While Junsu catches his breath, Jaejoong takes a moment to dote on Yoochun, drawing him into a slow kiss, their tongues immediately seeking each other out. "Shower soon?" he says when he draws back, close enough that his lips still cling to Yoochun's. Yoochun nods, smiling wide.

"Hey."

Jaejoong and Yoochun look down to see Junsu pouting up at them, eyes still drooping a little as he blinks slowly. Junsu looks so petulant that Jaejoong almost feel guilty for what they just did, but he pushes that off easily when he leans down to kiss the pout away.

"Good morning, Junsu."


End file.
